Unbreak Her Heart
by Elfi Blue
Summary: L/S. Sadly, Lilly lost Scotty a week after they became partners. Now, she's going to solve his murder if it's the last thing she does. The third chapter is up.
1. Can't Stop Loving You

**Disclaimer: In the show, Lilly didn't fall for Scotty in the beginning (or at all), even though there was chemistry. They're soul mates here; that proves that they're not mine.**:D

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(November 2003)

_Two young detectives walked side by side down a busy street, their movements so attuned to each other that they moved in perfect unison. Even though they'd only been working together for a week._

_The morning sun shone down bright from above them, warming the long blonde's hair and ticking the dark-haired man off. Why in the hell did the sun have to be up so early? It was only seven in the morning for God's sake. _

"_Awake yet, Scotty?" Lilly Rush asked, looking over at her sleepy-eyed partner with an amused smile. She took a sip of her Triple Americano._

"_Yeah, Lil'. I'm awake," he muttered, gulping down his coffee as if it was the only thing keeping him alive._

"Sure _you are." She rolled her laughing blue eyes, "Let's go."_

"_Sure, Lil'. Sure. Who are we interviewin'?"_

"_Gina Bell."_

"Please_ tell me she isn't a psychopath like the last one," he groaned, rubbing his tired eyes._

_A small smile fell on her lips, "I would hope that she's not."_

"_Hey…Boss gave us on another cold one today?" He glanced over at her, his dark eyes questioning._

_She nodded, suddenly sad. "Yeah…" she sighed and continued, her voice soft. "Sarah Kahn. She was…strangled in '99. Only ten."_

"_Why do we keep gettin' cold jobs, Rush? It's my first week in Homicide and we're stuck with…_this_._"

_Anger sparked in her deep sapphire eyes. "People don't deserve to get away with murder, Scotty. And it's not _that_ bad."_

_He looked away from her intense gaze. "Yeah, well, I'm just tired. Sorry."_

_She chuckled and quickened her stride. "Come on. Time for an interview."_

"_Bring it on," he said, smiling crookedly at Lilly. They stopped in front of a petite brunette woman, dwarfing her with their height._

"_Gina Bell?" Scotty asked, still smiling._

_Lilly looked down at the confused woman, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Detectives Rush and Valens. Homicide." They flashed their badges simultaneously._

_Scotty's dark eyes met Lilly's and they smiled secretively; mischievously. They looked back at the shocked woman and, like two lovers sharing a secret, they worked together to unearth a long-buried story._

CCCCCCCCCCCC

_Detective Scotty Valens laid on his back, still wearing his suit, on a cold, black street. His warm, brown eyes were closed forever, his once dusky skin a pearly gray. Warm blood pooled around his head. _

_He held a fresh bouquet of bright red roses in one hand and had his other on his heart: someone had stolen it from him, but he hadn't gotten a chance to tell her._

_Now he never would._

CCCCCCCCCCCC

**Review please.**

**I want to know what you think.**

:D


	2. Incomplete

**Disclaimer: They. Are. Not. Mine. Why'd you make me admit it?**

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(November 2005)

Lilly Rush swept into Homicide, electric rage surging through her veins. "Who the hell took the spot next to mine?"

Vera looked at the closed blinds of Stillman's office and back to the seething Lilly. "Um…the person who…uh—"

"Just spit it _out_, Vera," she snapped, her hands itching to hit something.

"The guy who, uh, wants to be your…partner, Rush," he said, looking away as she glared at Stillman's office.

"No. No way in _hell…_This ends. _Now._" She said, her fury moving her toward Stillman's office with alarming speed. She knocked on the door. Walked inside.

He tried to scrounge up some pity for the new guy in there, facing the Ice Queen's infamous wrath, but he was just glad that he wasn't under fire. Jeffries walked into the bullpen, wondering what was up; the office's mood changed with Lilly's mercurial emotions.

He walked up to Vera, confused. "What's wrong here?"

"Boss sent for a new partner for Rush."

"Again?" _Shouldn't he know by now that the only she wants is…Scotty?_ Jeffries thought, thinking of the heartbroken look on her face, two years ago, when she'd first heard the news.

Vera sighed, "Yeah. And she was about to breathe fire on everyone when she got here." He rolled his eyes and muttered, "I was just lucky enough to be the _first_."

"Lil's not doin' well, Vera," he said, defending the driven, fragile woman who was like the granddaughter he'd never had.

"Yeah, well, I'm not either and you don't see _me_ bitin' people's heads off."

Jeffries imagined what Lilly was saying at that moment, fighting against anyone that dared to take Scotty's place. He sighed and thought sadly, _Someone needs to mend her broken heart._

CCCCCCCCCCCC

"Rush," Stillman said when she walked inside. "Here's you new partner—"

"I don't need a partner, Boss," she snapped.

"Lil'…it's been two _years_…"

"And I've been fine."

Boss sighed, "Lil'—"

She fixed with a bone-chilling glare. "I don't _need_ anyone." Her piercing gaze moved to the dark-skinned woman sitting in a chair in front of Stillman's desk and back. "Not anymore." _Not after Scotty,_ she thought.

"You need _someone_, Lil'."

"I _don't_."

"Rush…you need to let go…it's _better_ that way…"

"How would _you_ know?"

"I don't."

"Then don't _tell_ me that I should let go. He's _gone_. And there's nothing in the damn world I can _do_ about it." She felt her eyes fill with tears; she fought them back. _No way in _hell_ am I going to let them see me cry. _"I'm not taking another partner. That's final."

"He was a good man, Lil'—"

"As if I don't already _know_ that."

"You think he'd want you to live like this?"

"It doesn't matter. He's not _here,_ remember?"

"Lil'—" he warned her, eyeing her warily.

"I don't want to hear it."

"He's not coming back—"

"That's what happens when…" She breathed in shakily, looking at the floor,

"When someone gets hurt." Her flaming eyes rested on Stillman again, "And no partner."

Boss sighed again. "Okay, she's not your partner…but you still have to work with her, Rush." He met her dagger-filled gaze, his whole heart going out to her, even as he prepared to twist a knife in her broken one. "She's staying."

The sadness in her eyes took over; it almost broke Kat Miller's heart to watch. She'd seen this woman go from being filled with rage to dangerously fragile in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, Boss," Lilly said softly; defeated. She walked out as if she held the world on her delicate shoulders.

"What's up with _her?"_ Kat Miller asked in astonishment, still looking at the door Lilly had walked out of.

"Lost her partner two years back. She won't take anyone else."

"What happened to him?"

"Murdered."

_How?, _she wanted to ask. But she could tell that he wasn't going to say another word about it. "Thanks for adding me to the team. I appreciate it, Boss." She held out her slender hand to him.

He took her hand in his and shook it firmly. "Welcome to the team, Miller."

Kat smiled, "Good to be here."

CCCCCCCCCCCC

"Rush, Vera, Jeffries…Miller: my office. Got a cold one for you," Boss said; everyone walked into Stillman's office. The others were excited, curious; Lilly dragged behind on the verge of tears.

"What've you got for us, Boss?" Vera said, rubbing his hands together.

Stillman held out a thick file to Miller. "Scotty Valens. He was the new Homicide detective. Murdered in November…of 2003…"

"Cause of death?" Kat asked, flipping through gruesome crime scene photos.

Lilly looked out the glass window, staring out at the gray world. "Gunshot to the head." Her fingers arched on the cool glass, her breath fogging it up. "Point blank."

"How'd you _know_ that?" Miller asked bluntly.

"Lil'—" Jeffries stepped up to Lilly and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder; she stepped away from him gracefully, turning around and looking down to hide the tears in her sapphire eyes.

Miller looked suspiciously at Lilly. "How, Rush?" She said, softening her voice.

"He was my partner. It was my last live job…when I was still…on the line…" She laughed bitterly and looked at the floor, smiling. "It was when Boss started me up on cold jobs…"

(November 2003)

_A silver car jerked to a stop, tires squealing. Lilly Rush stepped out, ready for the blood; she blinked in the blinding red and blue lights that lit up the dark night. _

"_What've we got?" She asked the nearest officer._

"_Scotty Valens." She gasped, her world freezing with those words._ He _can't_ be dead…_ she thought._

"_How did he die?"_

"_He was shot point blank. His gun was found twenty feet from his body. Definitely a homicide. CSU is takin' a look at it now."_

_She pushed past him like a ghost, weaving through the chaos without any thought but to where Scotty was. She had to see him; had to know that it wasn't just a horrible nightmare._

_Then, she saw him, cold and lying on the ground in a pool of his freshly-spilt blood; her whole world fell out from beneath her._ _"My God—"_

I just saw him a few hours ago, _she thought in shock._

"_Detective?" A soft, male voice asked._

"_He was my partner. Just started the job a week ago," she said, on the verge of tears._

"_Yeah?"_

"_He left…early today. He was tired. Going _home_." She almost sobbed out the last word, choking back tears._

"_Look like he got his brains blown out before he got there." Lilly nodded and let the tears fall in rivers._

(November 2005)

Kat rested her chin on her hand, registering the horror and sorrow he saw etched into Lilly's eyes. "He was shot with his own gun?"

Lilly leaned against the glass wall and smiled brokenly with tear-filled eyes, nodding slowly. "Nice way to die, huh?" She said, laughing hysterically.

"One of our own gets gunned-down and no one _does_ anything?" Kat asked.

"We were swamped then, Miller—" Stillman began.

"What with the Surgeon…" Lilly said slowly, clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles appeared paper-white. She looked up at Miller, "The guy who ripped out women's _hearts—"_

"And left a chain of their mutilated bodies for us to pick up," Jeffries muttered darkly.

"We didn't have enough time or people," Vera said, "We were just tryin' to get the guy that was murderin' all the women in Philly."

"So his case just gets _lost_ because you're too damn _busy?"_ Miller asked, her black eyes glittering with rage; nothing compared to the burning fire of Lilly's anger: nothing at all. "You just let it fall through the _cracks?"_

"We didn't want to drop it," Lilly said, her anger rising to the surface again, "We _didn't,_ but—"

"Right. You just had _better_ things to do, Rush."

"He was my _partner_, Miller. And the Surgeon was _after_ me. He almost…_killed _me." Her flinty gaze fixed onto Miller. "So, _yeah_, I had better things to do…because I wanted to make sure he didn't cut my heart out of my chest."

Miller looked down, apologetic. "Sorry," she said softly.

"Don't be," Lilly said. She grabbed a worn, wallet-sized picture of Scotty before his death and the tears threatened to return. "It still haunts me…how he died…"

"And now we're going to solve it, Lil'," Jeffries promised.

Kat nodded, "Because he deserves justice, Rush."

_And I need to know how his life ended. _Her heart panged as she looked at Scotty's picture again. _I have to…Before I fall apart._

CCCCCCCCCCCC

**Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy.**

**Don't you want your review to make me feel like that?**

:D


	3. Reunited: Forever

**Disclaimer: The voices are whispering that Lilly and Scotty aren't mine…Are they telling the truth?**

Sorry if I made anyone cry…I couldn't stop crying when I wrote…_Really_ sorry…

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

_Today is the anniversary of his death, _she thought. Lilly hugged her coat closer to her numb body; the bitter wind still bit into her chilly skin. Her breath coiled out of her mouth like mist; she shivered.

Two years later, she stood at the edge of Philly, away from the bright lights and busy people. In the dark, moonlit alley where he was murdered.

As her long flaxen hair whipped around her face in thin, silky tendrils, a man walked quietly behind her; he froze when he saw her. He watched her pale skin glow ethereally in the moonlight, her head bowed. Like an angel praying.

She didn't notice him. Didn't notice the dark-haired man who was staring at her in amazement; she couldn't see through her own pain. Scotty was dead…and she was alone. An image of Scotty jumped into her mind. _Who killed you, Scotty?_

She was going to find out.

She turned around and saw…Scotty with his mischievous dark eyes, playful smile, and dark hair. Scotty was…alive. But it had to be a dream. She walked closer, her heart pounding in her chest. _He's back,_ echoed in her mind over and over. "Scotty?" She breathed, hopeful.

He held open his arms wide open, "Glad to see me, Lil'?" A cocky grin spread across his lips; she playfully punched his arm and hesitantly hugged him.

She felt his strong, safe arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. "I…missed you, Scotty," she said softly, resting her head against his chest, feeling the burning tears well up in her eyes.

"I missed you too, Lil'," he said, his voice husky. "I missed you…_so_ much."

Lilly stepped back, confused. "Then why did you _leave? _ Was working cold jobs was _that_ bad?" She glared up at him, my tear-filled eyes electric with rage.

"I _had_ to…" His brown eyes filled with desperation, "Because someone was going to…_hurt_ you."

"Hurt _me?"_ She said in disbelief, placing a hand on her heart, "Me?"

"Yeah," Scotty sighed, "The Surgeon. He said he'd hurt you, Lil'..." He shook his head, tears forming in his eyes, "and I couldn't let that _happen_."

Her hands clenched at my sides, "So you decided to play hero and let someone get himself _killed?"_

"I didn't have a choice, Lil'," he said softly.

"You didn't have a _choice?"_ She snapped, "You were the _police, _Scotty. You could've _told_ me."

"I…didn't want you to have to…worry about me." He looked down at his feet, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "You had enough to worry about, Lil'."

Scotty looked up sadly, "And…" He stepped closer to her; she watched him curiously.

"And what, Scotty?"

"And…" He sighed and ran his finger slowly down her jaw line; she froze. "I didn't want to lose you, Lil'."

"Scotty…what are you doing?" Her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"This," He brought her lips to his gently; she didn't run. They stood close, his skin warming hers as he said everything and nothing to her at the same time. He pulled back, smiling.

Her sapphire eyes looked up at him, shocked. "You're not going to freak out on me, are you?" He stroked her hair, searching those breathtaking eyes of hers for an answer.

She smiled mischievously and took his hand in hers, "No."

"Good." He saw the yearning look in her eyes.

Her heart was whole again. "Come here," she said, tugging on his arm.

"Why?"

"I want another kiss, that's why." He smiled as she pulled his lips to hers again.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

**Aw…Reviews for the SERIOUSLY Apologetic Author?**

**I'll even make sure Scotty gives you all a hug.**

**Come on…You know you want a hug from him...**


End file.
